Savior of Azkaban
by greenwings33
Summary: Betrayed and manipulated by those he trusted, Harry Potter is thrown into Azkaban. Two years later, his old allies - as well as his betrayers - free him. But his trust in them is gone, and old enemies are looking far better than the traitors he used to call friends... Rating may be changed at a later date...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Azkaban!Harry story, so please bear with me. This was not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes on my part. This is more of a prologue, just so you can get used to my writing style. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flamers are not, but I can accept them if – and only if – you have a legitimate reason to flame. If you don't like a part, or it doesn't make sense, please (PLEASE) tell me. Also, I'm writing this as the inspiration strikes me, so if you have any ideas, please contact me with them~

My apologies for how short this is!

Warning: mentions of rape (possibly the act); Manipulative!Corrupt!Dumbledore, Bad!Weasleys (except the twins, Bill, and Charlie), Obsessive!Deranged!Ginny, Good!Malfoys/Slytherins, Betraying!Gryffindors

Note: Simply because this story may (or may not) have mentions of rape does not mean I approve of it, AT ALL. Rape is a horrible act, and destroys lives.

_**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**_

When Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he knew something _big, _something important had happened. Owls constantly flew in and out of the windows, and wizards – as well as witches – were continuously apparating and disapparating on the doorstep with loud pops that rippled through the air that was already heady with the hum of magic.

The werewolf cautiously opened the heavy oak door, narrowly avoiding Nymphadora Tonks, auror, as she rushed past. She turned on her heel once she reached the front step and vanished with a loud crack. Lupin made his way down the startlingly clean hallway, looking at the freshly painted walls with interest. Even though Lupin hated this house, he couldn't help but admire the tasteful décor.

Lupin dodged two more members he didn't know – they had joined during the two year gap after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Champion of the Light, the Chosen One. Lupin's heart clenched at the thought of the Savior of the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic – here Lupin snarled, terrifying the two young Order members – along with Albus Dumbledore (THE Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, the man who believed in 'the Greater Good', convinced Minister Kingsley Shacklebot (how convenient it must have been to have one of his more useful pawns in a position of power) that Harry Potter – his cub, what remained of his pack! – was set to become the next Dark Lord.

The two conspired and had Harry arrested mere hours after his victory, telling the public that Neville Longbottom had been the true child of prophecy, and _he_ had defeated Voldemort. Lupin sneered as he arrived outside the door to the kitchen after sneaking by the picture of Sirius' mother, Walburga Black. The werewolf felt no need to hear the scathing insults she screamed from her portrait. Taking a quick breath to smooth his expression, Remus Lupin slowly pushed open the door and strode inside to be met by the grim and dark faces of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had fought against Voldemort.

_**SaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviourofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviourof**_

A/N: See that nice button with _REVIEW_ written on it? **Click it**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

**A/N: I know, you're all going to kill me for updating this late, but I lost the notebook – and recently reacquired it – and I had to do a load of schoolwork! So I'll just beg for forgiveness instead.**

**Anyways, I've replaced the poll for the Broken Captive (don't read unless you want "explicit slash" – my friend told me that just putting slash was NOT enough, I might have scarred him for life! – so be cautioned) with one for this story! Since I much prefer writing slash as opposed to hetero, this main poll offers you a choice between the different relationships, and a no slash option. If this wins, I'll put one up with hetero potions. **

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

Remus took a seat next to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. These two along with Mad-Eye Moody, were the only ones who had believed in Harry's innocence and campaigned to get him released the entire time. The werewolf growled low in his throat as Dumbledore swept into the room with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger by his side. By Remus' side, Severus sneered as Minerva hissed in a cheap imitation of her animagus form.

The old man stood at the head of the table in _Harry's_ house. Dumbledore raised his arms and adopted a mournful expression, though his blue eyes still twinkled merrily. His long white hair was braided down his spine and his beard had tiny braids woven through it. His robes whirled around him as he sat, the material a sedate blue with snowflakes falling in motion on the material.

Ronald Weasley sat on his right, red hair curling outwards where it touched his broad shoulders. His brown eyes gleamed as he gazed at Dumbledore with an enraptured expression. He wore an acid green dragon hide jacket over top of a deep red silk shirt that clashed with his hair. His pants were black dragon hide, the same as his acid green boots.

Hermione Weasley sat in the chair across from the youngest Weasley child with perfect posture, her brown hair now sleek and smooth and caught in an elaborate twist. She adjusted her gold-wire framed glasses that outlined her large brown eyes perfectly. She wore a pale lilac dress that dipped below her collar bone and showed off her tanned shoulders. It was caught at her waist with a white dragon hide belt that was clasped with a wide gold buckle. She also wore ankle-length, high-heeled, white dragon hide boots.

Remus' eyes narrowed at the couple, knowing they had been paid to participate in Harry's life. The entire Weasley clan besides Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George had accepted money for that same purpose.

"My dear friends," Dumbledore began, and Severus' sneer grew, "I have terrible news to share with all of you." His pair of sycophants adopted sad looks as he continued, "Harry Potter… is innocent."

**SaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkaban**

**A/N: My apologies for the short update.**

**Please go vote on my poll!**

**Guest: Your review was refreshingly acidic! Though, I do believe I found a hint of a compliment in between all your scathing insults.(: Are you related to Snape by any chance? You channel him perfectly!**


End file.
